The Power of Three in Middle Earth!
by Piperp3fan
Summary: The young Charmed Ones are sent back in time...to Middle Earth! Read to find out what happens to them!
1. Time to Travel

Disclaimor: I don't own these characters. J.R.R. Tolkien and Aaron Spelling do.  
  
(In this story, Prue is 18, Piper is 17, and Phoebe is 16)  
  
Time to Travel  
  
Penny Halliwell walked downstairs and into the living room. "GRAMS!" called Penny's 3 grandchildren, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. They all ran downstairs. It was Halloween, and they were getting ready for a party. They all started talking at once.  
"Girls, girls, girls! One at a time!" Grams said. "Prue, you first," Grams said calmly. "I need help putting on my sword sheath," Prue said, holing up the belt. Prue was going as a female warrior, attired in a black tank top, light brown leather skirt that stopped a little above her knee, black leather knee-high boots, and a black cloak. She had a shield on one arm and a sword in her hand. Grams helped her put on the sword sheath.  
"Now you, Piper," Grams said. "I can't get my left ear on straight," she said. Piper was going as an Elf. She wore a long white dress that went down to her feet. It had long, flaring sleeves and silver trim around the waist (like Eyowen's white dress from LOTR: Two Towers). She had silver sparkly sandels with a 3inch heel, her toe nails also silver. She also had on a white sparkly Elf cloak. "Can you help me?" she asked. "Sure dear," Gram said, smiling. She straightened Piper's left Elf ear.  
"Ok Phoebe. Your turn," Grams said, turning to her. "This pin keeps sticking me!" Phoebe complained. Phoebe was going as a Hobbit, wearing a white, long sleeved willowy shirt, and a black skirt that went down about 3 inches below her knee. She fidgeted with her cloak pin. All the girls had on the same cloak pins. They were shiny green leaves with a gold vine weaving around it. Grams took off her pin, adjusted it, then put it back on. "Better?" Grams asked. Phoebe nodded. Then Grams took a good look at the pins. "Girls...where did you get those pins?" she asked.  
"In the attic," they all said together. "Girls," Grams started, but was cut off by a car horn outside. "That's our ride!" Prue said. They each kissed their grandmother on the cheek and ran outside. They hopped into the car and sped off. About 15 minutes later, they pulled up infront of a white 2 story house.  
"Wow..." Phoebe said in awe. "Mel," Prue said to her friend. "Yeah Prue?" Mel said. "There isn't any alcohol here, is there?" Prue asked nervously. "I don't think so...why?" she asked, turning off the car. "Cause my sisters are like...16 and 17!" Prue said. "They'll be fine," Mel assured her. Then, they all jumped out and walked inside. After about 2 hours, the girls realized that the party was for more "adult" people. They held one anothers hand and weaved through the people.  
Once they got outside, it was night time. There was a fullmoon out. Then, something stranged happened. They still held each others hands and their cloak pins started to glow. A swirling purple, white, and blue vortex came out of nowhere. They were then sucked up into it. 


	2. Middle Earth

In Middle Earth  
  
They fell through it and landed in a huge field. The grass was yellow and brownish colored and there were large bolders and rocks scattered everywhere. On one side of the field was a forest. "Whoa. Where are we?" Prue asked. "It looks like a place from..." Phoebe said. "Lord of the Rings?" Piper finished. She reahed up to take off her fake ears. "OW!" she screamed. "What it is?" Prue asked. "They're...not...coming...off..." Piper said, trying to yank them off. "Shhh...calm down. Now, let me take a look..." Prue said. She looked closely at the ear, then backed away a little, staring wide eyed. "Uh...Piper?" Prue said shakily. "What is it?!" Piper said, starting to panic. "Uh...I dunno how to tell you this, but...your ears are...real," Prue managed to say. "WHAT?!" Piper shrieked. "I dunno how, or why, but they are," Prue said.  
Phoebe looked down. She squinted, looking closely at her feet. "Oh...my...God! I'm a...a...a Hobbit!" Phoebe cried. Prue pulled out her fake sword, but it wasn't fake. It was real. She swung it around very fast, not hitting anything or anyone. "And...I'm a warrior!" Prue said. "Do...we still have our powers?" Piper said. "Dunno. But there's only one way to find out!" Prue said. She squinted at a near by rock. It flew toward Piper. Piper threw up her hands and the rock froze. Phoebe levitated up to the rock, plucked it out of the air, and tossed it in the opposite direction. "I'll take that as a 'yes' ," Piper said.  
Suddenly, they heard a distant rumbling. They slowly turned around and saw a whole bunch of black creatures...heading right for them! They screamed and ran into the forest. They ran and ran and ran, Prue in the lead, followed by Piper then Phoebe. Prue ran ahead. SMACK! Prue ran right into something. Or was it someone? The forest was to dark to tell.  
"Are you alright, miss?" Prue heard someone say. It was a man with a slightly deep voice. Piper and Phoebe caught up. "Whoa..." they said together. Prue stood up. There were 5 men stnading before them. "...hi," Prue finally said. "Who are you?" the blonde boy asked. "...I'I'm Prue, and this is Piper and Phoebe, my sisters," Prue said, pointing out each sister. "And...who exactly are YOU people?" Phoebe asked. The man Prue ran into answered. "I'm Aragorn, and that's Sam, Gimli, Frodo, and Legolas," Aragorn explained. "Can...you tell us where we are?" Piper asked. "Fargorn Forest," Gimli said, answering her question.  
"We were on our way out. Why don't you join us?" Legolas said. "O...k," Prue said. The men lead them out. They walked right into the group of creatures. "ORCS!" Frodo exclaimed. "Food..." growled a nearby Orc. One of them lunged at Piper. She threw up her hands in startlement. The Orc froze, mid-lunge. Everyone stared at her. "Oopsie," Piper squeaked, looking around. "CHARGE!" Gimli yelled. "ATTACK!" yelled a large Orc, who was apparently the leader. Phoebe took hold of Piper and Prue and jumped, levitating upwards, above the battle. "Phoebe! We need to help them!" Prue yelled. She nodded, levitating down.  
Aragorn had just killed an Orc, and another one was advancing on him, weapon raised. "ARAGORN!" Prue yelled. Aragorn whipped around. Prue squinted at the Orc and he flew in the other direction. Prue took out her sword and ran over to him. "Are you ok?" she yelled over the battle. "Yes! How'd you do that?" he yelled back. "I'll explain later!" Prue yelled. She stabbed an Orc behind her without turning around. Legolas was shooting off arrows at an amazing speed, while Gimle ran around decapitating Orcs. Phoebe beat the crap out of an Orc who had grabbed Frodo. The battle raged on for hours.  
"THIS ISN'T WORKING!" Phoebe yelled. "YOU THINKIN WHAT I'M THINKIN?" Prue yelled. "POWER OF THREE!" they all said together. "Guys! Get behind us!" Prue instructed. "Are you insane?!" Legolas yelled. "Probably! But do it anyway!" Piper yelled back. They all did as they were told. The girls linked their hands, Prue in the middle, Piper on her right, Phoebe on her left. "NOW!" Prue yelled. The Orcs slowly advanced on them.  
"THE POWER OF THREE  
WILL SET US FREE!  
THE POWER OF THREE  
WILL SET US FREE!  
THE POWER OF THREE  
WILL SET US FREE!" they chanted. A whitish, bluish force field came up around them. "KEEP GOING!" Prue yelled.  
"THE POWER OF THREE  
WILL SET US FREE!  
THE POWER OF THREE  
WILL SET US FREE!  
THE POWER OF THREE  
WILL SET US FREE!" they continued to chant. All the Orcs suddenly caught fire, and within a couple of minutes, there was nothing left if them but piles of dust. Piper ran her fingers through her hair and Phoebe pushed a curl out of her eyes. They turned around to face the guys.  
"Ok. Where to?" Phoebe asked. The guys just stared at them, wide eyed. "W-what are you?" Sam asked. Legolas suddenly had a look of understanding and he muttered something in Elvish to Aragorn. Aragorn looked at him in disbelief. "No...it...it can't be!" he said, looking at the girls. Legolas just nodded. Aragorn whispered something to the others. They all kneeled infront of the girls.  
"Uh...what's going on?" Phoebe asked. "We apologize for not recognizing you, great Charmed Ones," Aragorn said. 


End file.
